Nurse Heather
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A few days before Halloween, Heather takes up her first "job" as a "nurse" when Marcie gets sick; but when Snoopy (as the WWI Flying Ace too) decides to pop a visit, pre-Halloween chaos ensures as well as Halloween chaos.
1. A Great Idea But Bad Timing

_Author's Note: I do not own PEANUTS; only the fanfiction and Heather's older sister-Sadie. All other characters belong to Charles M Schulz. This also takes place in a mixed universe with "Coconut Candies", "Unrequited Love" and "What a Switcheroo, Charlie Brown"._

* * *

Heather smiled as she watched the rain falling on the windowpane...one of her favorite pastimes. A cup of cocoa in a teal cup was firmly gripped in her hands, she sported a deep turquoise hoodie and wore her baseball cap; her school picture was pinned on the wall-next to one of her many unicorn posters and above her bed. A picture taken of her, Peppermint Patty and Marcie was on the night table alongside a lamp and her lucky pencil. Heather's thoughts were interrupted to the phone ringing, and Sadie calling out Heather's name.

"Coming, Sadie!" Heather called back, placing the hot cocoa on the windowpane and checking in on her older sister.

"It's your friend..." Sadie-a girl that looked like an older version of the red haired girl-explained.

"Oh...hello?"

"Hey Heather..." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Hey Double P..."

"Look, Heather, I don't know if you know or not, but my dad's taking me out to a museum in a few days; any plans?"

"Aside from practicing my dancing, relaxing at the windowpane and chatting with Lucy and Violet?"

"Wow...you've got a busy schedule, Heather."

"Yeah...in case I don't call you again, have fun with your dad."

"Oh I will, Red! I will!"

* * *

Charlie Brown smiled as he, Linus and Schroeder were playing a game of Monopoly. "I wonder where Snoopy is..." the round headed kid stated.

"Probably fighting off the Red Baron." Schroeder joked.

"Or hanging around the campus..." Linus chimed in, both tried holding back their laughter.

"Oh Sweet Babboo!" a girl with blonde hair and a pink dress called out as the boy in the red shirt gulped and turned flour white.

"Hey Sally." the boy in the purple shirt smiled.

"Hi Schroeder...why so pale, Linus?"

"Don't ask...wanna play?"

"Oh yes, please."

Sighing, Charlie Brown looked out the window at Snoopy's doghouse. The beagle was asleep on his back, Woodstock-a yellow bird-was curled up in a fetal position on the dog's stomach, causing Charlie Brown to snicker.

"So, Charlie Brown, how was your date with Marcie last week?" Linus inquired, snapping Charlie Brown out of his daydreams.

"The date?" the boy in the yellow shirt repeated.

"Yeah, give us all the details." Sally smirked slyly.

"We had a great time at the movies...then we went to her place and watched the full two seasons of Frasier along with Mary Poppins."

"Sounds like fun, Charlie Brown." Schroeder praised.

"It was-then Snoopy came in, dressed as the WWI Flying Ace...we let him in and offered him some root beer." Charlie Brown continued.

"Wow..." Sally blinked.

"I know...why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

"Because you don't?" Schroeder shrugged.

"He's right..." Linus added, "You know, Charlie Brown, Halloween's coming up."

"Here we go again!" the kids in the yellow, purple and pink groaned.

"So, are YOU gonna wait in the pumpkin patch for the "Great Pumpkin"?" he teased, looking at Charlie Brown.

"ME?!" Charlie Brown gasped as the girl in pink's face lit up.

"Remember last year?" Sally smirked.

"Oh yeah...I still don't know who the "Great Pumpkin" was though...maybe this year I'll find out."

"I hope so..." his sister added before giggling. Somehow, she was gonna have to convince Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy and Woodstock to go through the same routine as the year prior. She did know though that somehow her brother would see the "Great Pumpkin".

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a drag, until Sally crept towards the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hi there." Sally smiled happily. "It's Sally."

"How's Chuck?"

"He's fine, Peppermint Patty, just hanging out with my Sweet Babboo and Schroeder...why?"

"Just curious...so, why're you calling?"

"Any plans on Halloween?"

"Aside from trick or treating?"

"Wanna help me with an idea? You already know it."

"Gee, I'd love to-"

"YES!"

"But I can't..."

Sally's heart instantly sank as she looked around. "Why not?" she inquired.

"It's not you, Sal, it's Marcie..." Peppermint Patty sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I'm confused..." the girl in the pink dress blinked.

"She's sick..."

"And Halloween's coming up too!"

"Yeah, talk about bad timing..."

"I don't know what to do then..."

"Don't tell Chuck; but I have an idea on what we can do."

"What's your idea?"

"First things first..."


	2. Heather Takes the Case

"You need me to do what?!" Sally gasped in shock.

"Yup, now go get Schroeder and Chuck." Peppermint Patty smirked before hanging up.

"I will!" and with that, Sally ran straight for the room the boys were in and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SCHROEDER, I NEED YOUR HELP!" causing all three boys to flip upside down from shock.

"You do?" Schroeder realized, holding his head dizzily.

"It's an emergency!" Sally exclaimed. "I need you too, Big Brother."

"Me?!" the boy in the yellow and black shirt gasped.

"Yeah."

"What about me?" Linus asked.

"Sorry, Sweet Babboo..." Sally sighed sadly.

"So..." Schroeder began, pulling out his piano from a corner of the room, "What do you need help with exactly?"

"It's about the Great Pumpkin!" the girl in the pink dress smiled.

"Then can I help? I know a lot about the Great Pumpkin!" the boy in red insisted.

"Okay, we need you two to prepare a song for the "Great Pumpkin's" introduction."

"WHAT? THAT'S TOO COMMERCIAL!" Linus gasped.

"Good grief..." Charlie Brown chuckled.

* * *

"There...I think we've got the lyrics." Sally smiled. "Now we need the next part of the plan...a pumpkin suit!"

"Where're we gonna get a pumpkin suit DAYS before Halloween?" Schroeder wondered.

"Now, I need to take my brother's measurements to make sure the suit fits." she smiled as she pulled out black shoes and orange ankle socks.

The boy in yellow could only gulp as his best friend aided in the measurement taking. "There we go, Sally..." Linus smiled.

"Thanks, Sweet Babboo..." Sally praised before placing the measurements on top of some orange denim. "Tonight, that will become a pumpkin suit!"

"What're you doing?" Linus realized.

"Something I did almost a year ago..." she whispered in his ear.

"And that is?"

"You'll see. When my Big Brother walks in the door dressed as the Great Pumpkin and begins singing the song we made, then you'll see!"

"Speaking of Charlie Brown, he's at the window." Schroeder pointed out.

Charlie Brown sighed as he looked over at the empty, bullet shot doghouse-sometime during the day, Snoopy and Woodstock awoke and now they were adventuring of to somewhere unbeknown.

"They're probably inside throwing darts, or practicing magic or even locking all the Beetles records in a safe..." Sally pointed out, looking over at the window.

"Hopefully..."

"And I do hope they aren't giving Marcie any problems..." the girl in pink said with a sigh, "If they are at her place, they are quacking down on root beer right this minute..."

"Quaffing, Sally." Linus corrected.

"Whatever."

"Sally's right, guys..." Schroeder explained, "Snoopy DOES head out to the "French Café" a lot to forget the "war"..."

_"I just hope they leave her alone..."_ thought Sally with a slight shake of her head.

* * *

_"Figures..."_ Snoopy thought, dressed as the Flying Ace as he looked at a dozing Woodstock. _"After the third root beer, Woodstock falls asleep...this war better end soon, somehow, we need to retrieve our normal again." _standing up on the table, Snoopy shouted _"CURSE YOU, RED BARON!" _which led to the creaking of upstairs floorboards and an embarrassed Snoopy hiding himself and Woodstock under the table, root beer and doughnut crumbs scattered all over the table. _"Someone's coming! A German patrol!"_ the beagle whimpered, looking around anxiously before crawling out from under the table and racing to the door and retrieving a sleeping Woodstock. _"Whoops..."_ he chuckled to himself before he the floorboards stopped creaking and he was kicked outside. _"That's one strict boss..."_

Defeated, Snoopy dragged himself and Woodstock home, whistling "It's A Long Way to Tipperary" all the way until he reached his doghouse (or in this case, Sopwith Camel).

"Where were you, Snoopy?" Charlie Brown asked in disbelief.

"The waitress' boss kicked me out..." Snoopy huffed to himself.

"That's one weird dog, Charlie Brown..." Linus shook his head in disbelief

* * *

Heather smiled as she worked on her dance routine when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sadie explained, grabbing the phone and answering it. "Wold residence, how may we help you?" she asked. "I'm sorry, ma'am, Doctor Wold doesn't do house calls...you need some medicine? What kind? Uh huh...oh yes, I'll let him know, ma'am...just tell me your last name and where you live and I'll make sure it's delivered."

Heather instantly got excited; she knew her dad was a real respected doctor and her mom helped a company make medicine; which was why Heather yearned to be a nurse when she grew up-or a ballerina.

"Hey Heather!" the older girl called out as the little red haired girl ran towards her, only to get a paper in her hands. "Give this to dad, okay?"

"You got it, Sadie." Heather saluted before nosily reading the note. It asked for a bottle of cold medicine for a child between the ages of 3 to 18; it didn't matter if the medicine was flavored though. Which, to Heather, was a good thing. She then read the rest of the note and where it was to be delivered to. That's when her green eyes widened. "The other side of town?" she murmured softly before grabbing her pretend first aid kit, nurses outfit, stethoscope and one of her unicorn stuffed animals.

"Where're you going, Heather?" Sadie instantly inquired.

"Just...going to play doctor with some friends..." Heather lied, and Sadie bought it, allowing the redhead to scamper down to the other side of town. "Nurse Heather's on her way."

* * *

**I know I headcannoned Heather's parents to be in the medical field of life-I think it's a nice headcannon.-July 31st, 2019**


End file.
